Recruited
by Hannah554
Summary: Set one month ater the Assault, a secret Organisation approaches the team with a unique offer for Jesse and Lexa. JesseLexa and BrennanShalimar.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so this is my third Mutant X Fanfiction, please read and review, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Recruited

Chapter 1

Jesse had been sitting in front of the computer for 5 hours now; he was upgrading part of sanctuaries security system. This new sanctuary was almost identical to the old one which had been destroyed by the dominion a month ago. Adam had had it built when he realised the Dominion were not the good guys they pretended to be. The last month had been rough on all of them, after the explosion at the Dominion facility the team had stayed in a motel room for two weeks trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Their home, Sanctuary, had been destroyed along with Helix, Adam had been taken captive by the Dominion and the creator and to make matters worse, everyone but him still had still not had their genetic structures fixed. During that time Lexa's words as they were running away from the exploding Dominion facility had stuck in his mind.

'_Everybody here except Jesse is living under a death sentence'_

It had made him feel very guilty about being the only one who was safe; Lexa had not meant to make him feel like that but regardless the words had constantly spun around in his head. The day after the explosion Lexa had confided in Jesse that the Dominion had told her that her expiration date was close. Jesse had spent the following week and half trying to find out how to cure the others but had not been able to. That's when they received information from Lexa's old Dominion contact; he had sent them the location of the facility Adam was being held in and the blue print to go with it. They spent the next two days studying the blue prints and coming up with a plan.

They infiltrated the facility and got inside thanks to Jesse's ability to phase, Lexa's ability to turn invisible and Shalimar's incredible feral senses. Once inside the building they had to spilt up, Adam would be in one of two locations. Jesse had gone with Shalimar since he could mass and phase them away from any danger. Lexa had gone with Brennan since she could render them both invisible.

Jesse and Shalimar found Adam locked up in one of the labs, they had called Brennan and Lexa over the comm. Links, they hadn't made it to their locations, they had run into a bunch of guards on the way and were now trapped. Lexa had tried turning them both invisible to escape, but the guards had continued firing and given the small room they were in, were almost hit within two seconds of leaving their cover, forced to returned to it.

The alarms in the entire building went off and Jesse, Shalimar and Adam had raced through the corridors in the direction of Brennan and Lexa. They had found them still pinned down in the same room. They had taken out some of the guards that were firing at their friends and distracted the others long enough for Brennan and Lexa to break cover and take them out too. The five of them had made their way out of the building stopping occasionally to fight another group of guards. After they had escaped the Dominion facility they had made it back to their motel room where Adam had told them about the second Sanctuary he had had built. Before they had been able to leave the motel room the Dominion had tracked them down, after some phasing, blasting and general kicking ass they had fought their way out of the motel. Adam had led them here, to their new home, Jesse was still trying to get use to it, it might look virtually identical to their old Sanctuary but it wasn't the same. The rest of the team looked like they were still trying to settle in too.

His computer in front of him beeped indicating the update was complete and bringing Jesse back out of his reverie.

"So you finally finished then?" He turned and saw Lexa walking into the room with a smile on her face, one he happily returned. She was one of the only good things to happen in the last month. After they escaped from the first Dominion facility they had become much closer, in fact she had become much closer to the entire team, but especially to him. She had opened up and expressed her true feeling for him and he had told her that he loved her too. He had known all along that behind the defences she put up to keep herself from getting hurt, there was a beautiful person capable of more love than anyone would believe was possible. He had seen it in her the moment he met her and she had shown it to him on the odd occasion that she had let her guard slip and it had been there plain to see. But then she had always realised what she had done and as quickly as her defences had fallen she raised them up again. This was different though, her defences had begun to fall and she wasn't raising them again, at least not to him.

Then had come one of the most awful experiences of his life, just after they arrived at Sanctuary she had collapsed into a full blown, violent seizure. Both he and Brennan had struggled to hold her body still to keep her from hurting herself; they managed between them to get her to the med lab where her body finally stopped seizing after a few minutes. Adam told them it was her expiration date but that whilst the Dominion had been holding him captive he had been researching the cure for mutant instability and had found it a couple of days earlier. He had spent the next couple of hours synthesising it with a little help from Jesse. Brennan and Shalimar had remained vigilantly at Lexa's side the whole time. Lexa had woken up several hours after Adam gave her the cure and then he had given it to Shalimar and Brennan.

Lexa walked up to him and sat on his lap, her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist.

"Almost"

"Jesse you've been in here for hours and I have to tell you as your girlfriend, I'm feeling neglected" she said smiling.

"Well then we'll just have to do something about that" he replied kissing her passionately, a kiss she happily returned. It was then he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Get a room you two"

Jesse pulled back from Lexa and looked at the screwed up piece of paper now on the floor behind him and looked up to find the perpetrators walking in. Brennan sat on the nearby sofa and Shalimar curled up next to him as Brennan put his arm around her.

"At least you finally managed to make him take his eyes of the computer" Shalimar said to Lexa "That's more than I can do"

"I have a slight advantage" Lexa said and the two women started giggling. Jesse watched as Brennan rolled his eyes at the pair and then turned to Jesse.

"Have you finished your security upgrades?"

"Almost, I just have a few adjustments to make, shouldn't take me more than 10 minutes" he said as he manoeuvred around Lexa who was still sitting on his lap, unable to bring himself to remove her from her current position he reached around her to the keyboard and finished his upgrades.

"Finished"

Brennan looked up as Jesse declared he had finally finished his upgrades, he had said it would only take another 10 minutes and that had been half an hour ago. Shalimar and Lexa had taken the helix into town to get dinner almost 20 minutes ago. He stood up and patted Jesse on the back.

"Good, you can come back and join the rest of us in the real world then"

"Adam, Brennan, Jesse" Lexa's voice came over the comm. System "Dinner" Brennan and Jesse both shot up and headed over to the dinning area to find Chinese food waiting for them on the table. They all sat down to eat and when Adam still hadn't shown up Brennan called him again over the comm. System.

"Yo Adam, You're foods getting cold hurry up"

Adam walked in a minute later and sat down "Sorry guys" he said as he sat down.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I found another Dominion facility; I think the creator is there"

"What makes you think that?"

"I got some anonymous information"

"Someone sent it _here_?" Shalimar asked slightly panicked.

"No, no I have a private computer database in a hidden location, if people want to get in touch with me or leave me a message they can leave it there, I check it every couple of hours so I always get the information quickly"

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"It just never came up I guess"

Brennan was a little wary, but he was starting to trust Adam again. Over the last two weeks he had been very open with the team, he had never once failed to give them all the information they needed and he hadn't tried to evade questions, if they had asked he had answered.

After they had rescued him from the Dominion he had become somewhat withdrawn, he felt like an outsider when he saw how much the team had changed and how much closer they had all become, especially to Lexa who was as much a part of the family as any of them. They had also had to spend a lot of the last two weeks convincing him he was still the same Adam he had always been, the fact that he knew where he came from and that it was somewhat different to where most people come from didn't matter, he was still the same person. In fact he had more in common with them now; he wasn't a typical human being, just like the rest of the team. It had taken some time but Adam had learnt to accept his past and move on, he was becoming his old self again quickly. As a result the team had decided unanimously that Adam would resume his role as the leader of Mutant X, partly because it was the most practical solution and it made the best use of everyone's abilities including his but mostly because it felt right, like it was suppose to be that way.

"So do we have blue prints or anything?"

"No, if we go in, we go in blind"

"It could be a trap"

"I know but what choice do we have, this is the only lead we've had on the creator in a month"

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"In a couple of hours"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2 I really hope you enjoy it, sorry it took me so long to update I'm in the middle of exams at the moment. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Brennan sat piloting the new Helix, it had taken some time to adjust to the slightly different controls and technology but once he had gotten the hang of it he found it was actually better than the original, it was much easier to control and didn't feel as heavy. He had to admit though, he missed the old Helix and the old Sanctuary, he still hadn't quite settled into his new home yet.

After dinner the team had got the Helix and themselves ready and set off on their latest mission to stop the Dominion. They had only been on three others so far not including Adam's rescue, but they had all failed, information was hard to come by and it usually turned out to be completely wrong.

As they reached their destination Brennan brought the Helix down among some trees, the compound they were heading for was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. Brennan had a bad feeling about this mission which he couldn't shake, not only were they going in blind but the information had come from an anonymous source, he could see 'trap' written all over this. Adam had been right though, this was the only lead they had had on the creator and they couldn't just ignore it, they would just have to go in with their eyes wide open, very wide open.

As the back door of the Helix opened he heard the rest of the team move out, he smiled to himself as he turned and saw Lexa automatically walk over to Jesse and hold his hand. When Lexa had first joined the team he had not trusted her at all and it had taken a long time for the guarded woman to begin to show her true self to the team. Even then Brennan had been sceptical; she had come a long way though, in the past few months he had learnt to trust her and when he found out what she had done for Jesse, getting herself captured by the Dominion to protect him, he had fully accepted her. She was a part of the family now, part of his family and he would do anything to protect her, just like everyone else.

He got up and headed toward Shalimar and put his arm over her shoulder "Okay let's get this over with"

"This way" Adam gestured and Jesse and Lexa took the lead. They walked for about 15 minutes before they finally found themselves coming into the clearing where they massive Dominion facility stood. They looked around for any sign of guards and when they didn't find any they moved towards the wall of the building. Brennan watched as Jesse put his hand on the wall and breathed out, the wall phased and they all walked through it.

Shalimar looked around the room they had just stepped into; it was a lab, similar to the one they had rescued Adam from. Shalimar heard some thing and her eyes glowed yellow "There's someone coming" she said as she used her feral senses to determine that the sound was footsteps heading in their direction. Adam, Shalimar and Brennan his behind one of the desks, whilst at the opposite side of the room Lexa turned both herself and Jesse invisible. The door opened and two men wearing lab coats walked in, deep in conversation about whether or not a woman had been flirting with one of them. Shalimar knew the team would never be able to get out of the room whilst the two scientists were in it.

"Close your eyes" She heard Lexa's voice behind her, scaring all three of the New Mutants who were not invisible and therefore couldn't see that she and Jesse had walked around the room to join them behind the desk. They all closed their eyes and could feel the blast of light that Lexa sent into the room. She opened her eyes in time to see Brennan Zap one of the scientists's unconscious and whilst the other was still stumbling around blind she stood up and knocked him unconscious too. Lexa and Jesse reappeared behind them and Jesse moved over to one of the computers.

"Hey Lex, try not to sneak up on us whilst you're invisible and the rest of us are hiding okay" she said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I'll try to remember that" she said returning the smile.

It took Jesse only a few minutes to hack into the low security part of the system and find a map of the facility and print it off. The five of them examined the map and Adam pointed to a room labelled security office.

"They'll probably have the feed from all the security cameras going into that room, we can get a better look at what we're up against"

When the team nodded in agreement Shalimar went and opened the door, checking to make sure there was no one around she gestured for the team to follow her. They made it to the security office easily and opened the door to find there was no one there.

"Okay why are there no security officers in the security office?" Brennan asked sarcastically.

"This is too easy, we haven't seen a single guard in fact the only people we have seen are two scientists"

"Well there are a fair number of scientists in the other labs and a lot of guards outside and in other areas of the building. I guess we just got lucky and picked a great entry point" said Jesse looking at the security cameras.

Brennan walked over to one of the desks and picked up the security log "Well the creator was here yesterday but it looks like he left early this morning"

"Great, I guess my informants a little behind on his information" Just as Adam finished his sentence the alarms went off "I'm also gonna guess the scientists woke up"

"We gotta get out of here"

The five of them headed out of the security office and back the way they came, they got about half way before they were cut off by guards who started immediately firing bullets at them. Adam moved back around the corner whilst Brennan grabbed Lexa and pulled her around the corner too. Jesse massed in front of Shalimar deflecting all the bullets that were fired at them. After a few moments Shalimar felt Lexa's lasers shoot past one side of her head and Brennan's electricity fire past the other. She felt it again and then the firing stopped and Jesse unmassed. They made their way back to the lab and Jesse phased them through the wall. They all ran began in to the woods and to the helix, bullets followed them the entire way as the guards chased them. In front of her Shalimar saw Brennan grip his arm and could smell the blood, she knew he had been hit but couldn't tell how badly.

They made it back into the Helix and the doors closed behind them, Jesse noticing Brennan was in no condition to fly quickly took the pilots seat. As Shalimar took her seat she felt the Helix take off and cut hear the sounds of bullets still hitting the outside of the Helix.

Once they were in the air and safely away from the Dominion building, both Shalimar and Lexa got up to take a look at Brennan's arm. Looking at it closer she could see it was nothing more than a graze and she felt her self relax as Lexa grabbed the first aid kit and started tending to his wound. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Brennan, or any of the team for that matter but especially Brennan. The two of them had become so close over the last month, they had finally revealed their feelings to one another and now that they didn't have their expiry dates hanging over them, they had felt completely free to explore their rapidly growing relationship.

"There you go sparky, good as knew, well almost, just try not to strain it for a few days" Lexa said with a smile and Brennan nodded his thanks. Shalimar watched as Lexa returned to her seat next to Jesse and then turned back to Brennan. He apparently knew what she had been thinking because he smiled at her and the placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine" he said and Shalimar returned to her seat.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update but I've just had to do all my exams, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Shalimar looked at Adam sitting at his computer, she was glad he was back. When he had first returned she had struggled to accept him back into the family. When they had found him a few weeks before, he had been willing to leave Lexa in the hands of the Dominion and whilst there had been other factors, that had been the biggest issue between Adam and the team, especially Jesse. Now though, the team were beginning to move past their problems and it seemed as if they were becoming a family again.

The alarms in sanctuary suddenly went off and Shalimar moved over to join Adam next o the computer. Brennan, Jesse and Lexa came running into the room just as Adam pulled up the security feed. A group of armed men were standing at the entrance to Sanctuary but they weren't actually doing anything, just standing there. One of the men looked at the security camera and waved, Adam pressed the comm. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're not here to hurt you, we simply want to talk"

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because we're not blasting our way in, now please let us in so we can talk"

"If you think I'm letting a bunch of armed strangers into our home you're crazy"

"Fine, then just let me in, I'll come in unarmed"

Adam looked at the rest of the team for their opinions

"We need to find out who they are, what they want and more importantly, how they found us"

"I agree we can more than handle him if he tries anything"

"Okay you can come in"

Lexa and Brennan headed for the ground entrance to allow the man in and to escort him back up to the main room of sanctuary where the rest of the team were. They opened the doors and the man who had spoken to them over the security feed walked in. Brennan walked over to the man and checked him for weapons as Lexa closed the doors again.

"This way" Brennan said as he turned and headed back to the rest of the team, the man followed him and Lexa walked behind them.

"My name is Alex Daniels; I am a member of a secret Organisation known as GIO"

"GIO?"

"Global Investigation Organisation"

"Well if you're supposed to be a secret why are you telling us?"

"Among other things we have been keeping an eye on the Dominion for decades, when it became apparent that they no longer worked for the same goals they had originally set out to achieve, we began to take action against them"

"What do you want from us?"

"Actually Mr Mulwray, it is not you we want something from, please understand, the organisation depends on its secrecy, new members are always the offspring of current members, raised to one day join the organisation. No outsider has ever even been told about the organisation never mind be brought into it. What we want is the two of you"

Everybody's eyes widened as he gestured toward Jesse and Lexa, Shalimar felt herself jump up from her seat, ready to kill anyone who tried to break her family apart.

"Please Miss Fox calm down and allow me to explain, we require Miss Pierce for her inside knowledge of the Dominion and Mr Kilmartin for his exceptional computer skills and his power will also become very useful to us"

"My inside knowledge of the Dominion isn't that great, if it was we would have stopped them ourselves by now"

"You know more about the Dominions protocols and tactics than anyone else, along with the resources we can provide you that knowledge could become invaluable"

"What makes you think we'd leave our team to come with you?"

"As I said the organisation does not bring in outsiders, it has taken many weeks of deliberation to decide to bring the to of you in, we will not bring in more people than is absolutely necessary. As for why you would come we can offer you a great opportunity to help bring the Dominion down. If that isn't good enough than I should warn you, the organisation is willing to go to extreme lengths to bring the Dominion down, they pose a massive, world wide threat. Though it is not our usual tactics we would be willing to make you're lives in Sanctuary very difficult, if we can find you imagine what else we could do"

Jesse and Lexa looked at each other and then back to Daniels "We need some time to think"

"Of course you do, though I must insist that you make your decision quickly, now could someone be so kind as to escort me back to my people, or would you rather I go alone?"

"Brennan" Adam said and Brennan got up and led the man out of the room.

Lexa couldn't believe what she had just heard, she finally felt at home, like a part of the family and now this. This was the reason she never allowed herself to become emotionally involved, something always came along to destroy what she had.

"What do we do?" Jesse asked a few minutes of silence.

"You can't just go"

"Do we really have a choice? You heard what he said, they'll do whatever they have to do to make me and Lexa go with them"

"Jesse we don't know anything about these people"

"Shal's right" Brennan said walking back into the room "All we know about this organisation is what they've told us, for all we know they work for the Dominion and all this stuff about a secret organisation is bunch of lies. The two of you could be walking into a trap"

"If it was a trap then why only me and Lexa and not the rest of you"

"I don't know, divide and conquer"

"Look guys, if there was any other way you know I'd take it but right now there's no choice, these guys are right outside our door and if what they say is true then we have to take the chance. If they're not telling the truth and they do work for the Dominion, they could probably destroy this place anyway"

"Lexa you're being quiet, what do you think?" Adam asked gesturing to Lexa.

Lexa had only been vaguely aware of the conversation, having been lost in her own thoughts. The sound of her name snapped her back to reality.

"I think Jesse's right, we don't have a choice. We should go with them"

"If both of you are sure this is what you want to do"

"It's not what we want to do Adam, it what we have to do"

"I know Jesse"

An hour later Jesse and Lexa stood with the rest of Mutant X at the ground entrance of Sanctuary.

"You understand, you will not be allowed to contact Mutant X or anyone else for that matter, not until this is over"

"We understand"

"Good, then say your goodbyes, it's time to leave"

Jesse and Lexa turned to the rest of the team, sharing hugs, kisses and promises to stay safe with all of them. Jesse grabbed both their bags and the two of them headed towards the cars that GIO had brought with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

Jesse and Lexa looked around the room they had just walked into; it looked like you'd expect a government agency to look. There were desks with computers covering most of the room and people it was full of people. There were private offices around the room and at the opposite side from where they had just entered there was a staircase leading to an office elevated above everything else.

"Welcome to the operations floor, this way" Daniels led them through to a room at the back which was obviously some sort of briefing room. A man walked up to them and shook their hands "Mr. Kilmartin, Miss Pierce, I'm Director Colman, thank you Daniels I'll take it from here"

"Yes Sir" Daniels turned and left the room and Director Colman sat at the head of the briefing table and motioned for them to join him. After they took their seats the Director gave them an awkward smile.

"I'm sure you're eager to get back to your team mates and the quicker we get started the sooner that can happen, so I'll get straight to the point.

We are a top secret Organisation; we have many branches all over the world. This branch is one of the ones dedicated to keeping an eye on the Dominion. As I'm sure Daniels explained, when the Dominion's agenda became a dangerous one we began to take action against them. You two have been requested for your unique knowledge, skills and abilities. You will be assigned to Daniels team, your job will be research and field assignments, you will report to both myself and Daniels and are expected to follow orders. You will stay in this building at all times unless on a field assignment, we have quarters set up for you on the third floor. You'll also need these" he said as he handed them both cards with their pictures and details on

"These are your security cards, you must carry them with you at all times, most of the doors and the elevators have card readers. You have a level 3 security clearance, understand some of our employees who have been raised to be a part of this organisation only have a level 1 or 2, because of the nature of the work you'll be doing you have been granted a 3. Now I'll have Daniels escort you to your room so you can get settled in".

"Do you think they're okay?" Shalimar asked

"I'm sure they're fine" he said as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He was just as worried as Shalimar was though he did his best not to show it, Jesse and Lexa had already been gone several hours.

"I'm just worried about them" she said resting her head back against his chest and her arm over his.

"I know so am I but they're both strong, Jesse can protect them both and Lexa is her own personal weapon, they can take care of themselves and each other"

"Yeah I know"

"In the meantime" Adam said walking in "We need to continue our own fight against the Dominion, the faster they're destroyed the faster Jesse and Lexa can come home"

"I'm really worried about Lexa, she was really quiet before they left, she seemed to have gone into her own little world"

"She was probably just trying to take it all in"

"I guess so"

"Don't worry Shal" Brennan said as he kissed the top of her head "Jesse will look after, if something's bothering her he'll get it out of her"

Jesse watched as Lexa moved into their room, it had a small kitchen and TV area and there was an en suite bedroom to either side, it was like a small apartment. Jesse looked at Lexa again, he was worried about her, she had barely spoken since GIO turned up at Sanctuary and hadn't said a word since they left. He put their bags down and walked over to her.

"Lexa" he said as he put his hand on her arm and turned her to face him. He felt her stiffen at the contact and knew instantly that there was something very wrong, she hadn't reacted like that to him for weeks.

"Lexa what wrong?"

"Nothing Jess, I'm fine"

"Lexa don't do this, don't start shutting me out again, whatever it is you can tell me"

"It's just… I finally started to feel like I belonged like I was part of a family and then these guys show up and tear it all away from me. Every time I have something I care about it, something I love it gets destroyed and I can't do it anymore Jesse, I can't"

Tears had come to Lexa's eyes as she has been speaking and Jesse pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"Lexa listen to me you are part of a family now and this isn't forever, once we stop the Dominion and we will, we can go home" He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes "And I'm not going anywhere, I'll be with you all the way, Okay? I love you"

Lexa seemed to have calmed down, she smiled and nodded her head and smiled "I love you too Jesse"

He smiled back at her and kissed her gently "Let's get unpacked"

An hour later Jesse and Lexa were escorted back down to the Operations floor by Daniels. He led them to two empty desks facing each other.

"These will be your workstations and this" he handed them a file "contains your login IDs and passwords, put them through the shredder when you've finished with them. I'm sure you'll have no problem figuring out our system but if you do feel free to ask anyone on my team for help. Now if you'll just follow me, my team has gathered in the briefing room and are waiting to meet you"

They followed Daniels back into the briefing room where 7 people stood waiting for them.

"Okay everyone this is Jesse Kilmartin and Lexa Pierce and this is my team. The field personnel are Andrew Jacobs, Lindsey Mathews, Jason Parker, Kyle Philips and Mike Walker" he said gesturing to each member of the team in turn. "Claudia Green and Joey Evans are our computer specialists; they stay here at headquarters or in mission vans and give us technical support"

Jesse and Lexa shook hands with the team and they spent the next hour going over the rules and protocols.

"Well, you two have had a long day why don't you go and get some sleep and we can get started in the morning"

""Okay"

"Do you know you're way back to your quarters?"

"Yeah"

They stood up and left the rest of the team talking in the briefing room and headed through the operations floor and back to their room. Once back in their room Lexa immediately sat down on the sofa ad Jesse sat next to her and pulled her to him. Lexa rested her head against his chest and he was happy to find she didn't tense up at the action. They sat that way for several minutes as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

"You tired?" Jesse finally asked.

"Exhausted, but I'm actually more hungry than anything else. I haven't eaten since before we left sanctuary"

"Well then" Jesse said standing up and moving over to the kitchen area "Lets see if our new friends were kind enough to put any food in to this kitchen". Jesse opened up a cupboard to find there was plenty of food and rooting through the rest of the kitchen he decided he was too tired to cook anything too complicated and decided to make them both Mac and cheese.

Later when they had both eaten they got into bed and Lexa curled up next to Jesse, she fell asleep quickly in his arms. Jesse smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her head before falling to sleep too.

"It's too damn quiet"

"Shal calm down"

"I miss them Brennan, I know they've been gone less than a day but I miss them. Sanctuary feels empty, Jesse's not clicking away at the computer and me and Lexa were going to watch a film tonight"

"What film?"

"It doesn't matter, it finished over an hour ago"

"Where's Adam?"

"In the lab, I think he's missing them as much as we are" Shal opened her fist and looked at Jesse's and Lexa's comm. Links, they had been told to remove them before they left sanctuary and Shalimar had been carrying them with her ever since.

"Come on it been a long day, lets go to bed"

Shalimar nodded and went with Brennan to their room, well technically it was his room but she had slept in it every night since they had arrived and most of her stuff was in there anyway. She curled in Brennan's arms and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Adam walked into the kitchen to find Brennan and Shalimar drinking coffee. Shalimar looked miserable and Brennan was trying in vain to cheer her up.

"Morning Adam" Brennan said

"Morning"

"Stop acting like everything's normal, it's not" Shalimar shouted and stormed out of the room.

"She's just missing Jesse and Lexa" Brennan said in her defence.

"I know, so am I"

"I'm going to make sure she's okay" Adam watched Brennan leave the room and then poured himself some coffee. Jesse and Lexa had only been gone a day but sanctuary wasn't the same without them. He went and sat down by a computer and started working on finding a lead on the Dominion.

Lexa woke up and her heart sank, she had been hoping yesterday had just been a nightmare. Realising Jesse was not next to her she got up and headed out of the bedroom. The smell of food hit her and she found Jesse in the kitchen putting Omelettes on plates. He smiled when he saw her come in.

"Hey, I was just bout to come and wake you up"  
"Well now you don't need to"

"Breakfast?"

Lexa smiled and sat down next to Jesse "Thanks".

They ate in virtual silence and whilst Jesse cleaned up, Lexa went into the bedroom to get changed.

Jesse walked into the T.V area to find Lexa flicking through channels "You know there's never anything on T.V" she said quietly as Jesse sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Lexa switched the T.V off and turned to face him.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just missing the others"

"Me too"

"What time do we have to be down on the Operations Floor?"

"In about 20 minutes"

Jesse brushed her hair out her face and tucked it behind her ear, he leant down and kissed her deeply and she responded, putting her arms around his neck to bring him as close as she could. When they pulled apart Lexa leant against him, resting her head on his chest whilst Jesse still had his arms wrapped around her. They stayed that way for several minutes talking about random things. Jesse kissed the top of her head and stood up and offered his hand to Lexa.

"Come On, time to go"

The two of them made their way down to the Operations floor and saw Daniels waiting for them at their desk.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Fine thanks" Lexa said her professional, all business front now firmly back in place.

"Good, well this is the information we gathered at a raid 2 days ago, we need you go through it and try and find anything useful"

"Jesse and Lexa sat down at their computers and started reading through the information Daniels had pulled up on both computers.

"This is boring" Lexa stated simply, they had been at this for 4 hours and had not found anything useful, she felt like bashing her head against the table. She looked up at Jesse who was just continuing to read "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, you're bored, so am I"

"This is just so frustrating"

Daniels who seemed to have realised Lexa was about to go nuts, walked over "Why don't you guys go and take a lunch break he said with a smile at Jesse "Don't forget to lock you're systems before you go"

Lexa quickly pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and watched as Jesse did the same. "Okay, let's go"

Jesse looked up at Lexa, she seemed much more energetic and motivated after their little lunch break. He wasn't quite sure why, they had only gone to their room and had dinner. He did however suspect it had something to do with the masses of coffee she had drunk. She was sat opposite him typing away on her computer looking like she was concentrating very hard.

He looked back at his own computer and it took him a moment to realise what he was looking at. The Dominion had ordered massive amount of equipment from a private firm in Colorado. Normally any records of their deals with the Dominion were kept secret but the Dominion had ordered equipment from them before and GIO had been monitoring their sales.

"Hey Lex come over here and give me a hand"

Lexa got up and walked around the desks to stand beside Jesse "Alright what have you got? She asked leaning down to look at his screen.

"A massive order from the Dominion from a company called Sci Supply in Colorado" They looked down the list of what was ordered.

"That's a big list" Lexa said her eyes widening slightly "Why would the Dominion order this much stuff from one place at the same time?"

"Maybe they're getting sloppy"

"I'll get Daniels" Jesse watched as Lexa walked over to Daniels desk and after a brief conversation she returned to Jesse's side with Daniels in tow. His eyes quickly scanned over the information on Jesse's computer.

"Good work, can you get an address on the orders?"

Jesse hit some buttons on the keyboard and an address showed up on his screen. Daniels nodded his head.

"Okay this is good, find out as much as you can about the address and the equipment they've ordered. I'll go and inform Director Colman"

Jesse and Lexa sat next to each other at the table in the briefing room, Director Colman, Daniels and the rest of his team were all present, as well as some people Jesse and Lexa had not met yet. Director Colman stood up and cleared his throat.

"Okay everyone, Thanks to Jesse Kilmartin and Lexa Pierce we now have solid lead on the Dominion, Mr Kilmartin" he said and gestured for Jesse to continue. Jesse had been informed only 15 minutes ago that he would be heading up the briefing.

"Okay the Dominion made a massive order for equipment from a company in Colorado called Sci Supply. I tracked the order to an Address a few miles outside of Colorado"

Everyone in the room looked through the file that he, Lexa and Daniels had put together with all the information they could dig up.

"That's a massive order, why would the Dominion do that it seems like a pretty obvious slip up" A man asked echoing the question Lexa had asked earlier, however they had talked it through with Daniels and he had explained the probable reason.

"We have evidence that the Dominion are desperate" Daniels stated saving Jesse from having to continue "Both the first and second attacks by Mutant X on the dominion when they went in to save Lexa and Jesse and then to save Adam, have left the Dominion in some trouble. Whilst their bases that are already up and running are fine Mutant X destroyed one of their main head quarters, rendered another one useless and took out a fair number of their security agents. This is just another in a string of slip ups they have made"

"Okay here's what's going to happen" Colman said standing up "McAdams will take his team out in an hour and do some reconnaissance of the address Mr Kilmartin has provided us. If you discover that it is a Dominion facility Daniels and Sampson will join you along with their teams and you will infiltrate the facility. Let's get a move on people"

The room was filled with various 'Yes Sir's' and everyone got up and headed out of the room.

Two hours later Daniels walked up to Jesse and Lexa who were back to sitting at their desks. "I hope you two are ready for your first field assignment"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters

Chapter 6

Jesse stepped out of the car and Lexa steeped out behind him, they were both now wearing the black fatigues that were standard dress for GIO agents in the field. In addition they both now carried handguns, they had insisted that they didn't need them but GIO had said it was standard procedure and with the Dominions mutant power proof suits now being used more widely among their security personnel they both had to carry them. They had parked their cars half a mile from the GIO building and would have to walk the rest of the way. They walked over to where Daniels tem were gathering together and could see that Sampson's team were doing the same a few feet away.

Both teams headed towards the Dominion facility, when they got closer they radioed McAdams team to let them know they were here and to tell them to maintain the perimeter.

Everyone began to move into position, Jesse and Lexa had been ordered to stay with Daniels since this was their first field assignment with GIO. Although both Jesse and Lexa probably had more field experience than anyone else there, they didn't know how GIO operated in the field and they couldn't risk them getting in the way. All the agents radioed in confirmation that they were in position and Daniels gave the signal to go ahead.

Jesse and Lexa moved forward next to Daniels, Lexa used her light to blind the guards and Daniels and Jesse knocked them both out. Jesse then phased them through the wall into an empty corridor.

"Wow, that's cool" Daniels said to Jesse

As they walked down the corridor they heard the alarms in the building sound. They walked into a large room which was obviously the power generator room.

"Okay start placing the C4" Daniels ordered and Jesse took the bag off his back and he and Lexa placed the C4 in the places they had been told to at the mission briefing whilst Daniel kept watch. Jesse and Lexa worked quickly to place the C4 and set the detonators; they both stopped and turned around when they heard gunshots behind them. Daniels was firing at a bunch of security guards that had run into the room.

"Hurry it up!" Daniels shouted and Jesse and Lexa went back to their task.

Brennan found Shalimar in the gym beating the crap out of a punch bag. "You know that punch bag never did anything to you, you should use the holograms at least they can try and defend themselves"

"Not now Brennan"

"Shal stop" Shal finally stopped her torture of the punch bag and looked at Brennan.

"I just feel so useless, we're sitting around here doing nothing whilst Jesse and Lexa are out there risking their lives doing God knows what"

"I know Shal, but beating yourself and the punch bag up isn't going to bring them back any faster"

"How can you be so calm?"

"Practice and knowing that they're out there together, neither of them will let anything happen to the other and I trust that they can take care of themselves"

Shalimar nodded her head slowly "I just we could at least talk to them so we would know they were okay"

"Come here" Brennan said as he pulled Shalimar into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her tight. After a few minutes he released his grip on her and pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes.

"They'll be okay"

Shalimar smiled and Brennan leaned down and kissed her deeply and deepened the kiss, they stayed that way for several moments before coming up for air.

Lexa finished setting her final detonator and turned around to see a security guard sneaking up behind Daniels, noticing he was wearing a Mutant Power proof suit she reached for her hand gun and shot him. Both Daniels and Jesse looked at her and Daniels looked down at the body of the security guard and then back to Lexa, he gave her an impressed nod.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Jesse finished with his final detonator and the three of them headed out of the power generator room and back to their exit point where Jesse phased them through the wall.

They ran to the rendezvous point and could see the rest of the team approaching; they heard Sampson radio that his team were all safe and then McAdams confirming that his team wee also safe.

They were required to wait 15 minutes before detonating the C4 that had been placed at various points throughout the building to allow as many people as possible to get out of the building. After the 15 minutes were up Daniels pulled the detonator out of his pocket and pressed the button. Lexa watched as there were several explosions in the building in front of them.

"Let's go" Daniels said and they all turned and headed back to where they had left the cars.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

It had been almost a month since Jesse and Lexa had left and Brennan was really starting to missing them. Shalimar had been driving both him and Adam nuts since the minute they had left. Brennan had been able to keep his feelings in check but now the effect of their leaving was really starting to have an impact on him.

Aside from Shalimar ranting and storming around the place, sanctuary was quiet. Adam had pretty much locked himself away in his lab, he barely even came out to sleep and the only times he ate was when he or Shal took food into him.

Shalimar walked out of her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her making Brennan grimace.

"Shal, sweetheart come on. You can't keep going like this, Jesse and Lexa will be back as soon as they can and in the meantime you gotta stop trying to destroy Sanctuary"

Shalimar sent him a glare that would have sent Gabrielle Ashlock running back to his pod. He however was more use to the death glares she had been sending him over the last couple of days and was no longer affected by it.

"I want them back Brennan"

"So do I"

Jesse at his desk across from Lexa. After their first field assignment they had got back to HQ to learn that most of the employees working in the facility had got out before the building blew. Only 9 people had been killed in the explosion which they were told was incredibly low. Still it had bothered Jesse for a while after that and he could tell it had affected Lexa too.

They had been sent on dozens of field assignments since then and they were finally being given more and more trust from the organisation. Their security clearance had been boosted to level 4 as they had become more involved in the work here. They had been with GIO for a month now and were finally starting to settle in, they still missed Sanctuary and the rest of the team but life here wasn't so bad anymore.

Lexa sat across from hitting the keyboard with a speed and accuracy neither of them had possessed before they had come here. They had both been good with computers and were fast typers but nothing compared to now. They were both typing up their latest mission reports, they had taken out a couple of key dominion operatives along with the rest of Daniels team.

"All done" Lexa said triumphantly and Jesse looked up at her with a smile. She grabbed a disk from the computer and stood up.

"You finished with yours yet?" she asked

"Not quite"

"Okay"

Jesse watched as she walked up the stairs to the Directors office, he saw her walk in and great the Director with an only half genuine smile and hand him the disk which contained her report. He turned back to his screen and continued with his own report, he was vaguely aware of Lexa pulling her chair around to his side of the desks and sit down next to him.

He continued to type his report and had to smile as she grew more impatient, Lexa hated being stuck in the office all day and hated even more when she had nothing to do. He quickly finished his report and saved it to disk.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said and he went and handed the report to Director Colman who thanked him and then continued with his work. He just made it back to Lexa when Daniels walked up to them both.

"You both finished your reports?" he asked

"Yeah" Jesse replied

"Well then I know how much the two of you hate being stuck in here all the time so I called in a few favours. Since you've both been nothing but an asset and we feel that we can trust you, I've been authorised to take you both to lunch outside this building"

Both Jesse and Daniels smiled as Lexa jumped up from her chair in excitement "Really?"

"Yes really, you can change if you to but be ready to go in 15 minutes" he said and he turned and walked back to his desk.

Lexa practically ran off the operations floor and back to their room. She really did hate being stuck inside all the time. He followed her into the bedroom where she was already changing. He just laughed to himself and left her to it. It was ten minutes later when she walked out of the bedroom wearing black trousers and a tight fitting red t – shirt.

"How do I look?" she asked cheerfully

"You look beautiful as always" he replied which earned him a smile. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and her smile widened as she put her arms loosely around his neck.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said as he brought his lips down to her and kissed her deeply, he wasn't sure how long they stood like that for but Lexa finally broke off the kiss.

"As much as I would love to stay here and do this for eternity I need to get out of this building for something other than a mission"

"Okay let's go" he said as he gave her another quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her down to the Operations Floor to meet Daniels.

Lexa felt so much better now that she had got out of the building. She, Daniels and Jesse had walked to a restaurant a couple of blocks away from GIO Head quarters. It was a nice, quiet little place and the weather was nice so they had decided to eat outside. They had just finished their food and had sometime before they had to be back at GIO. Daniels had said that as long as he was with them and they stayed in the city they could go wherever they wanted. The two men had bravely volunteered to take Lexa shopping and she had jumped at the chance. Most of her clothes were back at Sanctuary and she only had what little she had brought with her.

She missed Sanctuary and Shalimar, Brennan and Adam a lot but she wasn't feeling so overwhelmed anymore. Jesse was right, as soon as they took out the Dominion they could go home and with every mission they completed successfully that looked more and more likely.

"What about this?" she said showing a t-shirt to Jesse.

"Don't you already have that?" he asked.

"No it's back at Sanctuary" she said and could see Daniels stood next to Jesse smiling at the pair of them. She was actually a little surprised he knew she already this.

"So why buy another one exactly the same, why not buy something you don't already have?"

"Because I like this"

"Then why didn't you bring it with you?"

"I couldn't find it"

Jesse gave a defeated sigh "Then you should get it again"

Lexa smiled and walked back in to the changing room, she could here Daniels and Jesse talking.

"She has got you wrapped around her little finger"

"Yeah" Jesse stated simply and Daniels laughed. She walked back out and headed for the counter with Jesse to pay for the clothes. Daniels phone rang and they could vaguely hear him talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. They had just finished paying when Daniels walked up to them.

"We have to get back, we have another assignment"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

"Shalimar, Brennan I found something" Adam shouted as he walked out of the lab and into the main room of Sanctuary. Brennan and Shalimar were sitting on the sofa and Adam was glad Shalimar wasn't shouting, slamming doors or any of the other tantrum like activities she had taken up recently. They both looked up as he walked in and regarded him with a curious look.

"What have you got?"

"The location of a Dominion facility, it has become more important to them due to us blowing up one, infiltrating another and the string of facilities they have lost recently, probably the work of GIO"

"How did you find it, it wasn't another anonymous tip was it?"

"No I tracked some financial records"

"You want us to infiltrate it?"

"Yeah, see if we can hack into their database and get a lead on the creator. At the very least we can destroy it"

"And bring Jesse and Lexa one step closer to coming home"

Shalimar sat in the Helix, she was glad to finally have something to do to stop the Dominion. Since Jesse and Lexa had left they hadn't been able to get a credible thread on the Dominion and she had been forced to sit around and do nothing.

"Approaching the co-ordinates now, I'm going to set her down a little way from the facility"

"Good idea"

After Brennan had landed the Helix the three of them got out and walked toward the facility. They were surprised when they walked in to the clearing to see a bunch of very familiar looking black cars and vans. There were also several people around wearing black. One of them spotted them immediately and walked over to them. It took a moment for Shalimar to recognise him, Daniels.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stopped in front of them.

"Following up on a lead" Adam said

"You have to leave now, you're endangering our operation"

"_This is Pierce, we are under fire I repeat we are under fire"_ Shalimar was startled when she heard Lexa's voice come through Daniels radio and could hear the sounds of guns being fired. Daniel gave them a look as he grabbed his radio.

"What's your position?"

"We're on the third floor near the east staircase, we've been cut off on both sides"

The sound of bullet's continued but was then drowned out by the sound of an explosion.

"What is your status?"

When there was no response Shalimar felt her heart rate speed up and felt Brennan take hold of her hand tightly.

"I repeat what is your status?"

"We're on our way out" came Jesse's voice "We have one man dead and have several wounded, get the medical teams ready"

"Roger that"

Daniels shouted several men over "Get them out of here" he said before turning to them "I'm sorry but you have to leave, Jesse and Lexa will both be fine"

He walked away and the men he had called over motioned for them to turn around and leave.

"Alright we're going" Adam said and the three of them headed back in to the trees. They all stopped and used the trees as cover to watch was happening outside the building.

They watched as the door to the building opened and several people walked out carrying several other injured people. Shalimar smiled and felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Jesse and Lexa walk out of the building unharmed. They carried an injured man between them and handed him off to one of the medical teams. Daniels walked up to them and slapped Jesse on the back and Shalimar watched as the three of the started talking and smiling. She used her feral senses to get a closer look and to be able to hear what they were saying.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't you?" Daniels said as he slapped Jesse on the back and smiled.

Jesse returned the smile "What are you talking about we got plenty of time before the C4 blows and" he said looking to Lexa who also smiled as she held up a disk.

"We got your database"

"You guys are the best"

"Well just remember that next time you make me sit behind that desk for days, and I believe you owe me a shopping trip" she said handing the disk to Daniels and the three of them started laughing.

Shalimar felt a little twinge of jealousy as she watched and listened to the scene in front of them. She missed Jesse and Lexa so much she had barely been able to function but they seemed to be enjoying themselves and making new friends.

Brennan walked into the bedroom to see Shalimar sitting on the floor in the corner. He knew she had seen or heard something earlier that had upset her but had decided to wait before talking to her about it. He sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Shal what's wrong?"

"They're happy Brennan"

"What do you mean?"

"You saw them and you should have heard them. They were talking to Daniels like he was their best friend talking about shopping trips and laughing and joking around"

"Shal they're both stuck there and they've been there for a month. They have to try and make life bearable for themselves, they could be there a while".

"It's just I haven't been able to stop thinking about them and worrying and they seem to be enjoying themselves"

"It's only normal that they're going to make friends and try to live their lives, you can't blame them for that Shal"

"You're right" Shalimar said after a moment "You know what why don't we go and watch a movie, get our minds off everything"

"Sounds like a plan and whilst we're at it why don't we see if we can drag Adam out of his lab"

Shalimar smiled her first genuine smile since before this had all started and nodded "I love you"

Brennan returned her smile and kissed her "I love you too"

Brennan found Shalimar waiting for him by the car, he was glad to see she had cheered up a bit and had to admit he felt better himself. Now that he knew Jesse and Lexa were both okay he felt like a huge amount of the worry he had been feeling before was gone. He was still worried about them but not as much.

"No Adam?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"Nope, I argued with him for almost ten minutes to get him to leave that stupid lab and come with us but he was adamant he had to get his work done"

"So it's just the two of us"

"Looks like it" he said as he opened her door for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

Shalimar had enjoyed the movie and she knew Brennan had too. She felt so much better knowing Jesse and Lexa were alive and well. Brennan was right the two of them didn't know how long they would be stuck there and they had to make life enjoyable whilst they were there.

"Adam where you at?" Brennan shouted as they walked into sanctuary.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shalimar said giving him a 'Duh' look.

"We have got to get him out of that lab"

They both walked into the lab to find Adam asleep as the computer.

"Should we drag his butt to his bedroom?" Brennan asked

"Yeah, he'd be more comfortable and he might sleep longer"

Brennan and Shalimar managed to get Adam back to his room without waking him up and left him to sleep. When they walked into their bedroom Shalimar put her arms around Brennan's neck loosely.

"Thanks for putting up with me, I'm sorry I've been such a pain" she said quietly as Brennan put his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to apologise, you miss them and you're worried about them, I am to"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Brennan kissed her and she returned the kiss eagerly. She tightened her arms around his neck bringing him as close as she could.

"Jesse, Lexa"

"Yeah" Lexa said as she turned around to look at Daniels.

"You should know that whilst we were in the field your team showed up"

"Team as in Shal, Bren and Adam?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I had to tell them to leave"

Lexa stood quietly, all the emotions she had felt when she first got her came flooding back. She suddenly missed them all so much again, she had never stopped missing them but she had managed to put it to the back of her mind. Jesse seemed to sense the sudden change in her emotions, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry" Daniels said and he turned and walked away.

"Come on" Jesse said against Lexa's hair and he lead her off the operations floor and to their room.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he'd closed the door behind them.

"I'm fine, I just miss them"

"I know I do to" Jesse said as he pulled Lexa close to him again and held her tightly. Jesse was the only person in the world who could make her feel like everything was going to be okay just be talking to her or smiling at her. He could make her feel completely safe just by holding her in his arms.

"I love you Jesse"

"I love you to"

Jesse looked up from his computer when Daniels came running over. "You guys have got to see this" he said to Jesse and Lexa who both got up and followed him to the briefing room. Joey Evans was already there looking at something on the large screen at the front of the room.

"We found something in the Dominion database that you retrieved for us"

"What did you find?"

"The location of the biggest Dominion facility we have ever seen" he said gesturing to the screen where blue prints of a building were flashing across the screen. Jesse's eyes went wide.

"That is a big building"

"Have you told Director Colman yet?"

"No I wanted to show you guys first, after all you got us the data. Anyway according the data we found on this disk, the creator spends a lot of time in this building"

"So there's a good chance he's there now"

"There's one more thing, this facility is so huge and well protected that we'll need a little more outside help if we're going to get in"

"What do you mean?"

"Well done everyone" Director Colman said as the briefing finished. Lexa couldn't believe what Daniels had suggested earlier.

"There is one more thing sir" Daniels said after everyone but Director Colman, Jesse, Daniels and Lexa had left the room.

"What?"

"We are going to need a little more help on this one"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this is going?"

"We want to bring in the rest of Mutant X"

"You know it's against our policy to bring in outsiders, it took a long time to debate bringing these two in" he said gesturing to Jesse and Lexa.

"And they have been invaluable to us, we wouldn't even have this information if it wasn't for them and their skills in the field have been incredible. They have proved themselves time and again and they can be trusted, if they say that the rest of Mutant X can be trusted too then that's good enough for me"

Director Colman looked thoughtful for a minute before turning to them "Do you believe the rest of your team can be trusted and will be of use on this mission?"

"Yes" they both said

"Daniels is right the two of you have been invaluable to this organisation and it will be a shame when you do leave but if all goes well this will be your last mission with us" he turned back to Daniels "You have permission to bring in the rest of Mutant X but send someone else do it. I want the three of you to head up the assault on the Dominion Facility and you need to prepare"

"You want us to be in charge?" Jesse asked shocked.

"You've earned it and besides you already have almost as much authority around here as Daniels"

"Well they know what they're doing sir and people just listen to them" Daniels replied with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"And call them sir and ma'am?" the director said with a smile "Get to work"

"Yes Sir" they all said as he left the room.

Jesse slapped Daniels on the back "Well done"

"And thanks" Lexa said and decided to elaborate when she saw his puzzled expression "For what you said"

Daniels smiled "I was just being honest"

"Okay" Jesse said "I think we should send McAdams and his team to do the surveillance whilst we get everything else set up here"

"I think so too" Daniels said "And I'll send Andrew and Lindsey to pick up your friends"

"Okay let's get to work"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to update, thanks for te reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

The alarms in sanctuary went off and Brennan quickly moved over to the computer to pull up the security feed. Shalimar was right behind him and within a few seconds Adam had joined them as well. Brennan brought the security feed up and saw two people standing outside the door to Sanctuary. Brennan knew who they were immediately and apparently so did Adam.

"What do you want?" Adam asked them over the communication system.

"We need to talk to you" a woman said

"We're not armed" the man added as he held his arms out to prove his point.

"Fine" Adam said and he turned to Brennan and Shalimar "Go get them"

Brennan nodded and headed to the door with Shalimar right beside him. They reached the door and opened it. The man and woman were still standing there and there were two black cars and a few other agents standing further back. Brennan and Shalimar escorted them back up to the main room of sanctuary where Adam was waiting for them.

"Okay my name is Andrew Jacobs and this is Lindsey Mathews, we're from GIO. I believe you've already met our team commander, Alex Daniels"

Adam, Brennan and Shalimar nodded and waited for them to continue. "You should know Lexa and Jesse are both fine and have been invaluable to GIO. Bringing them into GIO has been of much more benefit than we had ever believed. Thanks to the two of them we have a solid lead on the creator and what we believe is the Dominions main headquarters. GIO is already preparing for the mission to take it down. In fact Daniels, Jesse and Lexa have been put in charge of the whole operation"

Brennan's eyes widened, if Jesse and Lexa were being put in charge of an operation of this importance they must have been really valuable to GIO and be pretty deep in the organisation. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing though.

"If this mission is successful, Jesse and Lexa will be returned to you. However we believe that bringing in the rest of you will increase the chance of success"

"You want us to come with you?" Shalimar asked

"Yes"

"Do Jesse and Lexa know you're recruiting us?"

"They do and they fully support the action"

"Okay"

Shalimar walked into a large room, it was full of computers and people. There was an office elevated above the rest of the room that obviously belonged to who ever was in charge. This was where Jesse and Lexa had been working for the last month. She looked around the room and spotted Lexa walking between the desks.

"Joey get me archives on the phone" she said as she walked past a young man sitting at one of the desks The man immediately carried out his orders and picked up the phone.

"Yes ma'am"

Jesse walked up behind Lexa talking to someone on the phone "Okay thanks let me know when you have it" He said as he hung up. "They're moving a satellite into position now" he said to Lexa who nodded.

"Lexa I have archives"

"Thanks" Lexa said as she took the phone from the man. Shalimar watched the scene in front of her with amazement. Jesse and Lexa seemed to fit in here perfectly and knew exactly what they were doing. More than that they had authority over a lot of the people working here and they appeared to have everyone's respect. She looked at Brennan and Adam who also looked amazed at the scene in front of them.

"If you'd just follow me please" Lindsey Mathews said and they followed her into what looked like a briefing room. They continued to watch Jesse and Lexa until they were in the room. Neither of them seemed to notice the presence of the rest of their team.

"I'm Director Colman" said a man who had been waiting for them in the briefing room. "I'll be blunt. I don't want you here. You're here at the request of Daniels and because both Jesse and Lexa believe you can be trusted. As soon as this mission is over, regardless of the outcome, the three of you will be returned to sanctuary. Lindsey could you go and get Jesse and Lexa for me please"

"Yes Sir"

A few moments later Jesse and Lexa walked in and smiled at their team mates. "It's good to see you all again" Jesse said but made no move toward them.

"I'll let the two of you brief them on the plan and give them a quick run down of the protocols and procedures. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that information is on a need to know basis. Tell them only what you have to"

"Yes Sir" they both said and Shalimar was surprised that they would agree to keep information from them.

"And make it quick, we need you back on the operations floor"

"Yes Sir" they repeated and Director Colman left the room.

They both turned back to their friends and smiled and moved over to embrace them. "We've missed you guys" Lexa said.

"We've missed you guys to" Brennan said as he pulled Lexa into a hug "How have you been?"

"We've been great" Jesse said "It took some adjusting when we first got here but since we settled in it's not so bad"

"What about you guys, you been okay?"

"It's been quiet but we've been fine"

"We saw you a few days ago" Shalimar stated "When you were on a mission but they made us leave"

"We know" Lexa said with a smile.

"You know?" Shalimar said slightly angry that they both seemed to be fine with the fact that they had been shooed away before they could see them.

"Daniels told us he saw you" Jesse explained.

"And you're okay with the fact that they sent us away before we could see you" Brennan asked.

"We were in the middle of an important operation, we couldn't risk any disturbances"  
Shalimar listened to the answer but her mind was stuck on the constant use of the word 'we'. Jesse and Lexa seemed to be as much a part of GIO as they had been Mutant X.

"Okay we haven't got long so let's get right down to it"

Adam listened carefully as Jesse and Lexa ran down the plan for the mission. They then explained all the protocols and procedures they had to follow and who was in charge of who. He, Brennan and Shalimar had to do exactly as they were told by anyone and Adam wasn't sure he liked that. He was more used to telling others what to do, including Jesse and Lexa who now had authority over him.

"You'll be going in with our team, Daniels is the team commander you've already met him. I believe you've also met Lindsey and Andrew, you'll meet the rest of the team before we leave."

Adam couldn't believe how much Jesse and Lexa had changed in the month they had been here. They seemed to act like every other member of the organisation and it appeared as if they, like all the others had been working here for years. He also hated when they used the words 'our team'. That used to be Mutant X but now they seemed to consider their team at GIO just as much their team as Mutant X had been.

"Jesse, Lexa" said a woman standing at the door "sorry to interrupt but we need you on the floor"

"Okay" Lexa said and she turned back to face them "You can leave this room but you must stay on the operations floor and you must stay out of the way" she said with an apologetic look.

Brennan watched as Jesse and Lexa made their way around the operations floor. They were giving orders, taking and making calls and a lot of other things. They had changed so much and seemed to fit in at GIO perfectly. Brennan, Shalimar and Adam were standing near one of the desks where a young woman sat.

"Claudia" Jesse said as he walked towards the woman "The satellite feed is being sent up here now could you pull it up?"

"Yes Sir"

An image of a huge building appeared and the monitor and Jesse reached over her to the keyboard and hit a few keys with speed and accuracy that shocked Brennan. Jesse had always been good and fast with computers but never that good or fast. The image from the computer screen appeared on the large screen at one end of the room as well as several others around the room.

Lexa walked up next to him and looked at the feed before she too bent over and hit a few keys on the woman's key board. She moved as fast and accurately as Jesse had which shocked Brennan more. Their time here and definitely changed them both and made them better with computers.

The images on all the computers changed slightly, Lexa had obviously activated infra red on the satellite as the heat signatures of hundreds of people appeared on the image of the building. Both she and Jesse were wearing some sort of head set and were talking to a team in the field.

"McAdams we're sending the feed to your PDA's now" Lexa said with a nod at the woman who immediately turned back to the computer to carry out the unspoken order.

"Okay you two" Daniels said as he walked over to them "Time to gear up"

Jesse and Lexa both nodded and turned to the rest of Mutant X "This way"

Brennan and Adam walked into a locker room with Jesse whilst Shalimar went with Lexa. Jesse opened a door at the end and walked into what looked like a small storage room. Brennan looked around the room and his eyes stooped on one of the lockers. It had the name Kilmartin on it. They even had their own lockers.

Jesse walked back out of the storage room and handed them both a black out fit like the one he had seen the GIO members wearing.

"No way man" Brennan said preferring to stick to his own clothes and not end up looking like a member of GIO.

"Sorry Brennan but you have to" Jesse said as he tuned to his locker and pulled out his own black fatigues.

Shalimar stood outside the locker rooms with Brennan and Adam. Jesse and Lexa had told them to wait there for them and walked off down the corridor. A few minutes later they were both walking back down the corridor. Shalimar, Brennan and Adam were all equally shocked when they realised that both Jesse and Lexa were carrying Automatic rifles strapped around their shoulders and handguns as side arms.

"Guns?" Adam asked

"Standard procedure"

"Have you actually fired them?"

"Yeah" Jesse and Lexa both said looking like they'd just been asked the most stupid question they had ever heard.

"We don't have to carry them do we?"

"No" Jesse said.

"Are you all ready?" Lexa asked

"Yeah" Brennan said

"Then let's go"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its taken me so long to update but here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

The drive had been excruciatingly long, Brennan was nervous as hell and he could tell Shalimar and Adam were too. Jesse and Lexa were standing around the hood of a car with the rest of Daniels team looking at a printout of the buildings blue prints. They had been given a quick briefing on their part in the mission but weren't told much. Jesse and Lexa however had been given much more information than the rest of them had.

"Okay" Jesse said as he and Lexa approached the rest of Mutant X. "Stay close to us and you should be fine, let's go"

All five members of Mutant X headed toward the building with Jesse and Lexa in front. They stopped next to the wall of the building and Jesse phased them through. Once inside Lexa quickly checked her watch "Four minutes until the rest of the team break in at the other side of the building and most likely set of every alarm in here"

Jesse and Lexa drew weapons and walked quietly but quickly down the corridor, they were both still wearing head sets which they were using to communicate with their team mates in the field van. Brennan, Adam and Shalimar hadn't been allowed to wear them as sensitive information was being passed over them.

They both stopped dead and gestured for the others to stop moving. Lexa pushed her weapon to her side and went invisible. Jesse also released his hold on his weapon just as four guards rounded the corner. Brennan was about to electrocute them when he realised they were all wearing mutant proof suits. Jesse punched the first guard knocking him back before kicking a second guard. The third and fourth guard looked like they were about to make a move when one of them jolted as if they had been hit by something and fell to the ground unconscious.

Lexa reappeared standing over the guard and went to work on the fourth. They both knocked all four of the guards out and stood for a moment.

"Got it" Jesse said into his head set and he and Lexa motioned for the others to help them move the guards. They dragged them into a nearby room which turned out to be a storage closet. "That should keep them out of sight long enough"

"We're entering the building now" Jesse heard Daniels say over his head set.

"We're almost at the location" Lexa said just as the alarms went off. They turned around the corner to find five guards gathered outside the door they needed to get into. They both aimed their weapons at them knowing there was no longer any need to be quiet. Within seconds all five of the guards were down and Jesse reached for the panel on the side of the door. He cut and connected the appropriate wires and was able to override the door lock. The door opened and Jesse and Lexa walked through with their weapons raised. They found themselves in a huge laboratory and quickly took cover behind a row of desks as they came under fire. Brennan, Adam and Shalimar were right next to them.

Adam watched as Jesse turned to Lexa and communicated with her using hand signals. She then disappeared and Jesse fired several shots over the desk. He seemed to make a mental scan of the room before taking cover again.

"Brennan" he said "There are two guys on the left who aren't in mutant proof suits"

Brennan obviously understood what Jesse was getting at and after a brief look in the direction Jesse had pointed he fired two Tesla coils. There was a bright flash of light and sounds of several gunshots. The firing on their position halted and focused elsewhere in the room. Jesse once again fired several shots over the desk before quickly and efficiently reloading his gun. Jesse seemed to make another quick scan of the room before turning to Shalimar.

"There's only one guard left on the walk way above us and I can't hit him from this angle, Lexa obviously can't either or she would have done it by now"

Again there was no need to elaborate further as Shalimar jumped out from behind the desk and up onto the walkway. There was another bright flash of light as she did so which Adam knew was Lexa covering Shalimar. There were more sounds of gun fire and Jesse once again started to exchange fire with the guards in the room. A minute later Jesse stood up and moved out from behind the desk slowly. He continued to hold his weapon as he looked around the room. Adam and Brennan watched him move from behind the desk that Jesse had told them to stay behind. Lexa reappeared next to him with her weapon also raised as they both checked out the room.

Once Lexa was satisfied that there were no more guards left in the room she nodded to Jesse and they both lowered their weapons.

"Alright guys, come out"

Adam and Brennan moved out from behind the desk and Shalimar jumped down from the catwalk.

"Two bullets left" Lexa said with a smile at Jesse as she took an ammo clip off one of the dead guards.

Jesse moved over to one of the computers "Alright let's get this information and find the creator"

"Well done" came a voice from the doorway a few minutes later "You found me"

"Oh, there you are" Lexa said as she looked up from the computer she and Jesse were working at to see the creator step into the room. He quickly looked around the room before smirking at them.

"Looks like you took out my entire personal guard and from you're outfits I'd say GIO recruited you to help them"

Jesse was still working on the computer trying to hack into the database and download it and Lexa knew it would take him at least a few more minutes. She some how doubted the creator would give him that long.

"Adam" She said quietly enough that the creator wouldn't hear her "Keep him distracted whilst Jesse finishes"

"What?" Adam said equally as quiet.

"You're the only one who can keep him talking"

Shalimar watched as Adam took a step forward, she felt a sudden urge to pull him back but she had heard what Lexa said and she knew that she was right. Adam was the only person who could keep the creator talking long enough for Jesse to finish with the computer.

"Adam" the creator said "You're becoming something of a nuisance to me"

"You only have yourself to blame"

"Quite right" The Creator said with a smirk "It was a mistake to allow you to live your own life until I was ready to call you, it has made you different to the way I needed you to become"

"So what are you going to do about it now? Somehow I doubt that you have the time to create another clone and mould him in your image"

"I have all the time that I need, my work will be completed. Why do you fight me Adam? Together we can achieve what we have both worked our entire life for"

"Because you and the Dominion are corrupt and I will have no part of it"

"Oh but you are a part of it, you're very existence is a part of it"

"True but as you said, I've become my own person, I make my own choices and I choose Mutant X. I will never help you"

"Then you are no longer of any use to me"

A bright light shot past Adam hitting the creator in the chest. Shalimar turned to see Lexa lower her hand with Jesse standing by her side.

"Brennan hurry up and fry these computers, we can't risk any of this surviving"

Brennan did as he was asked and Jesse and Lexa moved over to the creator, Jesse quickly checked for a pulse.

"Okay let's get him out of here" Jesse said as he pulled some handcuffs out of his back pocket. Shalimar moved over to where Adam was still standing.

"You okay?" she asked putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah actually I feel better than I have in a while"

"Alright guys we gotta go, Daniels is going to detonate the C4 in ten minutes" Lexa said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews I hope you enjoy chapter 11, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

Most of the Dominion employees had already evacuated the building, this made getting out much easier than getting in. Jesse and Lexa led the way back to the room they had used to enter the building and Jesse phased them through the wall. Brennan was carrying the now handcuffed Creator. GIO had ordered them to take the creator alive and whilst Brennan would have been far happier knowing this guy would not try and tear his family apart again, he did as he was told.

He had been shocked to see the differences in both Jesse and Lexa, he had noticed it before they had left GIO headquarters but it was even more obvious in the field. They were both faster and stronger, their hand to hand had definitely improved too. It had been weird to see them both firing weapons, normally they would have relied on their mutant powers. He knew it was because some of the guards were wearing mutant proof suits but that didn't make it any less strange.

They all ran away from the building and met up with Daniels team back at the cars.

"We'll take him" Brennan handed the unconscious creator over to two members of Daniels team, he remembered Jesse and Lexa introducing them but he couldn't remember their names.

"Well done" Daniel said to Jesse and Lexa "You all did well" he added quickly to the others.

"It was a piece of cake" Jesse said.

"Sir, the Creator is secure" said a man who approached Daniels.

"Thank you" Daniel said to the man who nodded and headed back to the armoured truck they were using to transport the Creator back to headquarters. Daniels turned back to the Jesse and Lexa. "Let's go"

"Congratulations everyone" Director Colman said to everyone in the room. "All you're hard work has finally paid, the Dominion have been stopped and the Creator is now in custody"

Adam looked around him at the Operations floor, everyone was celebrating the massive success of the mission and the end of the Dominion. Their was wine and food all around the room and people had been talking excitedly until the Director had motioned for every ones attention.

"However" Colman continued "With the end of the Dominion we also lose two operatives. They may not have been with the organisation as long as the rest of us but they have become a part of the team and a part of the family. The progress we have made in the last month and the success of our final mission against the Dominion are down to them. They came into the organisation and made an impact on all of our lives. Jesse, Lexa you have made this job far more interesting and we all owe you a lot. In the short time that you have been here you have gained our trust and respect which I know was no easy feat. Thank you for all that you have done and it is a shame to lose you both. You will be greatly missed"

"To Jesse and Lexa" Daniels shouted and everyone raised their glasses to toast to the pair who were currently wearing huge grins. "Speech" Daniels demanded.

"Okay, we'd like to thank every one here for welcoming us into you're organisation, I know that that was difficult for you all. You made us feel at home and you have taught us so much" Jesse said confidently.

"We'd like to Especially thank Daniels and his team, you didn't just help us to make life here bearable you helped us make it enjoyable. Your guidance has helped us to grow in so many ways and for that every moment of our time here was worth it. You all gave us your trust and respect and we will miss you all" Lexa continued.

The room erupted into cheers and Adam was shocked at the confidence coming from both Jesse and Lexa, especially Jesse. They both seemed completely at ease talking to a room full of people. He was also amazed at how much they had become a part of the lives of all the people here.

It was at this moment that Jesse realised just how much he was actually going to miss it here. When he had first arrived all he could think about was how much he missed Sanctuary and his family. He couldn't believe how much his feelings about this place had changed in just a month.

Everyone went back to their celebrations and over the following couple of hours people were congratulating him and Lexa and telling them how much they would be missed. The party finally settled down as people got back to work, including Jesse and Lexa. Brennan, Shalimar and Adam were sitting near their desks looking very bored and Jesse felt kind of bad for them but he had to finish his final report. An hour later both he and Lexa had finished their reports.

"Alright guys, we'll just hand these reports into Colman and then we'll head upstairs to pack our things" Jesse said as he and Lexa headed toward the stairs to the Directors office.

"Sir" Lexa said as they entered the office causing the Director to look up from his own paper work. "Our final reports"

Colman took the disks they handed him and smiled at them both "Thank you, I meant what I said before. You two have done more for this organisation than I would have ever believed possible, our success is down to you. You're leaving really is great loss to the organisation and I for one will miss you both, it won't be the same without you. I hope we cross paths again"

"Thank you sir, we've learnt a lot from you and we'll miss you" Jesse said as he shook hands with Colman.

"It has been an honour to work here, with you and everyone else" Lexa added as she too shook hands with the Director.

Brennan watched from Jesse's and Lexa's desks as the two spoke with the Director probably for the last time. He could tell that they were both going to miss it here but he was glad they were both coming home. They returned to their desks and shut down their computers. As Lexa's screen went black she looked up at Jesse and took a deep breath to steady herself. Jesse nodded and the two of them seemed to have a conversation without any words. They really were going to miss it here.

"Alright we just need to go upstairs and pack our things, you can come upstairs if you want to"

"Sounds like a plan" Brennan said wanting to see the place where Jesse and Lexa had been living.

Jesse and Lexa both led the way off the Operations floor and to an elevator where Lexa used a swipe card to activate it. A few minutes later Jesse swiped a card outside a door and led them into what looked like a small apartment. So this had been their home for the last month. It wasn't much but the place seemed to scream Jesse and Lexa, they had definitely made themselves at home.

"Take a seat" Lexa said as she walked through to what was probably the bedroom.

"We shouldn't be too long" Jesse said as he followed her in.

About twenty minutes later Jesse and Lexa were standing at the door with their bags. They both looked around what had become their home for the last time. Lexa couldn't believe how much she was going to miss this place, when she had first arrived she had wanted nothing more than to go home. GIO had become her home though and although she was looking forward to getting back to sanctuary a little part of her was having trouble letting go of what she had here.

"Here I'll take those" Brennan said as he took her two bags from her, she smiled gratefully and looked back at the room again. Jesse put his free arm around her waist, he only had the one bag he had arrived here with. Lexa however had managed to double her wardrobe. She smiled at the memory of the first shopping trip she had dragged Jesse and Daniels on. It had been interrupted and Lexa had told Daniel he owed her a shopping trip. She had been surprised when a few days later Daniel had volunteered to take her and Jesse shopping again. There had been other trips too, some with Daniels, then with just Jesse when they had finally gained enough to trust to be allowed to leave alone. She had even been shopping with the other girls on the team. It was times like those that had allowed her to truly feel at home here.

"You ready to go" Jesse said quietly.

Lexa nodded her head and smiled "Yeah, let's go home"

Daniels and his team had been waiting in the car park for them. Shalimar watched as Jesse and Lexa hugged them all and said their goodbyes. They were going to miss it here and they were going to miss the people, the thought made her feel slightly uneasy.

"Ready?" Daniels asked them. They had all been informed that Daniels would be transporting them back to Sanctuary.

"Ready" Jesse and Lexa said together.

Jesse and Lexa got in the front car with Daniels and Shalimar, Brennan and Adam were ushered to another car by a man she didn't recognise. Shalimar was glad to see the back of this place, it had torn her family apart and she wasn't going to miss it.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 13

"Bye Daniels" Jesse said as he briefly hugged the man.

"Goodbye Jesse"

"I'm going to miss you" Lexa said as she embraced the man they had both learnt so much from. Adam and the others were waiting by the ground entrance to sanctuary.

"I'm going to miss you to, it has been an honour to work with both of you" Daniels said as he turned around to leave, he stopped just as he opened the car door and gave them one final wave before getting in the car and driving away. Jesse and Lexa watched as both cars drove away.

They turned to the rest of Mutant X who were still waiting patiently for them.

"Welcome home" Adam said as he led the way into sanctuary.

"This is so weird" Lexa said as she unpacked her things into Jesse's room. They had slept in the same room for a month now and neither wanted to lose that now that they were back at Sanctuary.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much I'm already missing GIO"

"It took me ages to adjust to my life here in sanctuary and just when I was starting to feel like I belonged GIO showed up and took it away from me. Then when I finally started to adjust to life at GIO it's time to come back here and now I have to readjust to that" Lexa said exasperated.

"I know" Jesse said as he moved up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Lexa leaned back against him and laid her arms over his. "I don't think it'll be as hard this time though, before you know it you'll feel at home again"

"As long as you're here I don't think I'll have a problem"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and they both turned to see Brennan standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, Shalimar wants to go out to dinner to celebrate you guys being back. It's the first time Adam's willingly come out of his lab for anything other than a mission since before you guys left. So you coming?"

"Sounds great" Lexa said

"Okay we're leaving in half an hour"

"Now what to wear" Lexa said to herself as she walked out of Jesse's arms and towards her wardrobe. Jesse just smiled to himself and went back to unpacking their things.

Brennan was stood by the car waiting for the others when Jesse walked in. "Hey bro, how does it feel to be back?"

"Weird" Jesse stated "But we'll adjust"

"You're going to miss it there aren't you?"

"Yeah, we kinda got used to it"  
Brennan nodded his head "So, you Lexa seem to have gotten closer"

"Well for a while we were all each other had"

"I'm glad you're back, both of you" Brennan said.

"Thanks"

Adam walked up to them looking like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Brennan was proud of him for the way he had stood up to the creator, he knew that the end of the Dominion and the capture of the creator was what had lifted the weight from him.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Still getting ready" Brennan stated.

"Jesse was it me or did Lexa come back with double the amount of stuff she left with?" Adam asked.

"Yeah" Jesse said with a smile "I think she managed to double her wardrobe"

"You talking about me" Lexa said as she walked toward them.

"What would make you think that?" Jesse said playfully as he put an arm around her.

"Oh I don't know" Lexa said.

Brennan couldn't help but smile at the two of them as Shalimar finally joined them. "We all ready to go?"

Dinner had been great, Shalimar had loved having her family back together again. They had talked, laughed and danced and it had felt really great. They had got back to Sanctuary an hour ago and everyone had been exhausted. Jesse and Lexa had gone straight to their room. Their room, that might take her a while to get used to. Adam had gone to bed a few minutes after them. Brennan and Shalimar had decided to stay up and watch a movie. They were now curled up together on the couch. Shalimar hadn't felt this content in weeks. Adam was starting to act more like himself again, Jesse and Lexa were finally safe here at Sanctuary and she was falling asleep in Brennan's arms. Her family was back together and they no longer had to worry about the Dominion. They could finally get back to looking after the other New Mutants and doing the work that Mutant X had been formed to do. This was the start of a new life and Shalimar couldn't wait to get started on it.

THE END.

Authors note: So what did you think? I feel kind of sad that the story is over but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
